The Joker's Bride
by MistahJ-n-HarleyFan122107
Summary: Part One. In this story, The Joker and Harley get married and they have two beautiful children. Warning:Strong language and sexually. I don't own Harley Quinn or The Joker, DC does.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As The Joker entered into his bedroom, I followed him. Then he stripped off his clothes, but he only leafed on his green boxers as he got into the bed and he rolled onto his left side. As I stripped off my costume, I slept in my red and black bra and my red and black thong on that summer night. "Pooh, turn the air conditioner on. Now!" He said as I looked over at him. "No." I said as he rolled over on his back and he had 'that look' in his green eyes. As he got up from the bed, he walked over to me and he stared me down. Then when he realized that I wouldn't move, he raised his hand and he swung his hand at my face and smacked me and then I walked over to the air conditioner before he smacked me again and then he got back in bed as I walked over to the bed, he had his arm stretched out, a crossed my side of the bed. _"Some people may say that I'm crazy because I'm in love with a mass-murderer, who smacks me around to keep me in line, but I love him and he loves me in his own special way." _I thought as I looked over at him and he looked so peacefully when he was asleep. His mind would shut down from today's work about how to kill Batman and he would be in a peacefully place of mind. _"He looks so very peacefully."_ I thought as I kissed his cheek and then his right hand hooked on my shoulder and it looked like he was going to choke me. Then at five in the morning, the alarm clock had gone off and his left hand slammed on the alarm clock button off and he, carefully, got out of the bed and got ready for work.


	2. Greasepaint

Prologue

As The Joker entered into his bedroom, I followed him. Then he stripped off his clothes, but he only leafed on his green boxers as he got into the bed and he rolled onto his left side. As I stripped off my costume, I slept in my red and black bra and my red and black thong on that summer night. "Pooh, turn the air conditioner on. Now!" He said as I looked over at him. "No." I said as he rolled over on his back and he had 'that look' in his green eyes. As he got up from the bed, he walked over to me and he stared me down. Then when he realized that I wouldn't move, he raised his hand and he swung his hand at my face and smacked me and then I walked over to the air conditioner before he smacked me again and then he got back in bed as I walked over to the bed, he had his arm stretched out, a crossed my side of the bed. _"Some people may say that I'm crazy because I'm in love with a mass-murderer, who smacks me around to keep me in line, but I love him and he loves me in his own special way." _I thought as I looked over at him and he looked so peacefully when he was asleep. His mind would shut down from today's work about how to kill Batman and he would be in a peacefully place of mind. _"He looks so very peacefully."_ I thought as I kissed his cheek and then his right hand hooked on my shoulder and it looked like he was going to choke me. Then at five in the morning, the alarm clock had gone off and his left hand slammed on the alarm clock button off and he, carefully, got out of the bed and got ready for work.


	3. Birthday

Prologue

As The Joker entered into his bedroom, I followed him. Then he stripped off his clothes, but he only leafed on his green boxers as he got into the bed and he rolled onto his left side. As I stripped off my costume, I slept in my red and black bra and my red and black thong on that summer night. "Pooh, turn the air conditioner on. Now!" He said as I looked over at him. "No." I said as he rolled over on his back and he had 'that look' in his green eyes. As he got up from the bed, he walked over to me and he stared me down. Then when he realized that I wouldn't move, he raised his hand and he swung his hand at my face and smacked me and then I walked over to the air conditioner before he smacked me again and then he got back in bed as I walked over to the bed, he had his arm stretched out, a crossed my side of the bed. _"Some people may say that I'm crazy because I'm in love with a mass-murderer, who smacks me around to keep me in line, but I love him and he loves me in his own special way." _I thought as I looked over at him and he looked so peacefully when he was asleep. His mind would shut down from today's work about how to kill Batman and he would be in a peacefully place of mind. _"He looks so very peacefully."_ I thought as I kissed his cheek and then his right hand hooked on my shoulder and it looked like he was going to choke me. Then at five in the morning, the alarm clock had gone off and his left hand slammed on the alarm clock button off and he, carefully, got out of the bed and got ready for work.


End file.
